


Major Arcana

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Alec, M/M, POV Alec, bit of angst, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is Major Arcana re-imagined as if Malec was dating before the events of the show, go read the rest of my series, it isn't required to understand this but it is suggested,





	Major Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is short i'm sorry. I was like, "yo this will all be done by september" but i just started IB high school and there is a big workload and i'm kinda stressed, so all the notes are done i just actually have to write the stories.

Alec spent the night after finding out he was supposed to get married, he couldn’t handle going back to the institute just yet, he didn’t know what he would do.

Alec woke to sunshine on his face and a crick in his neck, but he didn’t mind, as Magnus was piled on top of him as Alec took up all the space on the small couch. His soft morning was interrupted with a sharp knocking on the front door. 

“Babe, wake up,” Alec whispered to Magnus. He shook his softly, and shifted him to the side so he could answer the door. 

Whoever was outside was still knocking frantically, the door practically coming apart beneath their fist. Alec slowly shuffled to the door, still filled with sleep, and opened it to a surprised looking Clary and a smug Jace.

“Told you he was here,” Jace murmered to her.

“Shut up.” Clary slid in past Alec.

“Come on I guess,” Alec called after her.

“Guys, I know where the mortal cup is,” Clary said.

Magnus sat up, “What?”

Clary jumped up and nodded like a little kid, Alec thought it was sweet. “The tarot cards, my mom she must have painted them years ago; the mortal cup has to be hidden nside the ace of cups the card looks exactly like it.”

Magnus glanced at Alec, and Alec could tell exactly what she was thinking. Clary’s face fell at their reactions.

“What? Why aren’t you happy about this? All we have to do is find… Dot.” Clary look resigned as realization fell in.

“Dot had the cards when she was taken” said Jace. Alec looked over and was warmed by the comforting sight of his parabatai, a constant menace in a black leather jacket. “We don’t have much time, if Valentine gets his hands on the cup then- “

Magnus stood up, glamouring himself to look as poised as ever. “We know Jace,” he interrupted. “If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters and gaining control of demons, it’d be like Beyoncé riding through Times Square on a dinosaur, people would notice.”

Alec snorted at that, and Magnus flashed a smile at him

“Valentine can control demons, I’ve seen it,” Clary stated.

Magnus waves his hand at her. “Paying off a few demons is easy, especially when they never live long enough to collect. Opening the gates of hell though, that’s a little more tricky.”

Luke walked into the living room, surveying the scene before him. “Valentine doesn’t have the cards, I do. They’re in my desk back at the precinct, when Clary went missing I went through the loft and I cleared everything out because I didn’t want people to track her.”

“That’ll work,” Alec said, cutting through the silence. 

“It still won’t be easy love, Valentine has spies everywhere, especially in mundane police, we have to be discreet.”

“Why?” asked Clary.

“Because,” said Alec. “Anyways, we need a plan, one I’m afraid I can’t help you with, because I need to go back to the Institute before mom gets suspicious.”

Magnus grabbed his hand and kissed it, “Good luck.”

Alec blushed and murmured his thanks while Luke and Jace laughed.

Magnus offered to open a portal for him, but Alec shook his head, saying he wanted to clear it.

The familiar scent of Brooklyn was as calming as it could get while Alec walked among the mundanes invisible, he felt that he’d be equally invisible in the institute. He was set to be the future head of it, and now since no one listened to his orders, the Clave came in and took all his hard work away.

Alec stumbled in the institute, still somehow exhausted, and almost groaned when Izzy spotted him right away. He walked over to her station, where she was doing some technical stuff he didn’t understand.

“Slept at Magnus’ place?” she whispered.

“We didn’t do much sleeping,” Alec said without thinking.

She immediately turned towards him and he thought, shit.

“We just talked, that’s all,” he rushed out.

Izzy smirked, “Are you sure? Cause when you’re ready to talk I’m here.”

“What do you mean, I talk to you all the time?”

Izzy put the tablet down and turned to him, grabbing his arm and leading him away from HQ 

“You talk to me about everything but your personal life and I share mine all the time, for example, I broke up with Meliorn.”

Alec turned to her, concern clear in his face. “Turning over a new leaf?” he asked, looking at her new clothes, covering up a lot more than her old ones.

Izzy nodded stiffly, “He is a bit much, and as a Shadowhunter I should be seen with someone much more respectable.”

Alec’s chest tightened. “Izzy,” he said softly, “I realize you’re trying to take some of the family heat, I appreciate it, but you can’t change who you are.”

“And you can?” Izzy said coldly. Izzy realized what she said and grabbed Alec’s arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“I’m going to make a plan, just trust me… and Magnus.”

“You told him?”

“Of course I did, he deserves to know, I love him.”

Izzy smiled. “I’m glad.”

Izzy’s phone rings, breaking the atmosphere.

“Yes?” she answered. Alec zoned out after hearing it was Simon, he cared about the mundane in the vague sense you care about a person, but he wasn’t interested in his personal life.

“… Alec, Alec!” Izzy had the face of someone who had been calling his name for a while. 

“Yes?”

“Jace and Clary need backup at the police station, we have to go,” Izzy said.

Alec nodded. He was used to Jace’s antics, how he always through himself headfirst into danger, but since Clary got here, it’s gotten 10 times worse. Not to say he doesn’t like Clary, she’s kind and compassionate and sometimes he just wished he could be like her, but she was thrown into a world she knows nothing about.  
Alec grabbed his quiver, the bow materializing on his shoulder.

Izzy and Alec walked to the police station in a tense silence, both too stressed out by their fragile situations to risk messing anything up. 

They arrived at the station as Jace and Clary left it.

“What took you so long,” Jace asked as he strides over to them.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Alec retorted

Jace shrugged, “It’s complicated.”

Clary pushed past Jace and looked up at Alec. “We found the cup.”

“The cup?” Izzy clarified.

“Yes,” Clary said, then she nervously touched her hair. “And then we lost it, we have to sneak back into the precinct to get it.”

“This is a disaster,” groaned Alec. He crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Jace.

“Demon pox is a disaster, Alec; this is just an inconvenience. We just need a plan.”

It’s silent for a moment, the noise of New York in the background as everybody thought.

“What about a glamour?” Izzy piped up.

“Valentine’s men would see right through it,” Alec said.

“Can we ask Magnus to portal us inside?” asked Clary.

They all looked at Alec, who shook his head. “Absolutely not, Magnus has clients, and he can only portal us to places he has been in, and Magnus wouldn’t step foot in that police station if you paid him.”

Clary’s phone rang, but before she could answer it, Jace took it from her.

“Now is not the time Clary, we have to get the cards now, Alec and Izzy will just have to be a distraction.”

Jace and Clary walk in, leaving Izzy and Alec outside. 

“Come on big brother,” Izzy said. They walked inside the station, which was surprisingly clean for a mundane place. In every show or movie Alec had seen, police stations had looked like a tiny mess, but he guessed New York could only have the best.

“So, Alec, I’m thing, that you go flirt with that guard.” Izzy points to the guard at the desk.

Alec looks at her, and as he looks, he realizes something.

“I can’t, she’s gay.”

Izzy whips her head to look at him. “What?”

“Look, there’s a pride flag in the pencil holder, and she hasn’t looked twice at any guy, but she’s certainly stared at some girls. You have to go flirt with her.”

Izzy looked visibly distressed. “Mom said I have to be mature.”

“Izzy, we have to get that cup, go work your charm.”

Izzy nodded, straightened her shoulders, and practically sashayed over to the desk. The guard looked mesmerized, and Izzy was able to steal the code.

“That was fast,” Alec murmured as they activated their invisibility rune.

“I’m a flirt, can’t help it,” Izzy retorted.

Alec laughed softly, and Izzy glanced at him. He hoped Izzy continued to act like this, he wanted her to be happy.

Alec and Izzy got to the maintenance room and found the power box.

“How the hell are we supposed to work this,” Alec asked.

“Like this,” Izzy said as she burned the Destroy rune on it, causing the lights to go out.

“That’ll work.”

Sirens went off, red emergency lights casting an eerie glow onto the room, and Alec could have sworn he heard something shift.

“Izzy, come on, lets get out of here.” He cast one last look behind him and saw nothing, finally exiting the room.

They left the building when it was dark outside, hiding in the back as police cars ran their sirens in the front. Jace and Clary arrived, both looking thoroughly disheveled.

“Did you get it?” Alec asked.

“Theoretically,” Clary replied.

Alec uncrossed his arms and looked at her in disbelief.

“Theoretically?”

Clary nodded. “We’ve got the card but I just need to figure out how I reached inside and pulled it out the first time.”

Alec sighed, just one more complication. 

“Guys, there are demons, we have to go,” said Izzy. Sure enough, her necklace was glowing a deep red, pulsing like a beating heart.

They walked away from the crowd, hoping to get far away enough as to not attract attention.

“Guys, slow down,” Clary cried as she fell behind. Alec ignored her, Jace could deal with it. However, she got harder to ignore when she ran into something and he heard a growl.

Alec turned around right as Jace gutted the demon, turning it into mere embers. 

“How did it find us?” Alec asked. Behind Jace and Clary, a police officer is observing them. Jace turns around to look at what Alec is looking at.

“I don’t know but it brought friends,” Jace said. He grabbed Clary’s arm, them quickly walking away from the scene.

“How can you tell?” Clary asked.

”It’s like seeing through a glamour, you just have to pay attention,” Alec retorted.

“Well I cant see anything,” Clary complained.

In front of Alec, Izzy’s necklace started pulsing again and he started walking faster. “We gotta get out of here.”

“This way.” Clary pulled to the front and led them to the side and towards some stairs.

“What’s the unlock rune again?” Clary asked when they hit a door. Alec kicked it open in response. 

The door opened onto some kind of unlit pipe system, but the glow of Izzy’s necklace is enough to light the way. Behind them, they heard bangs, and the snarl of demons as Izzy’s necklace practically started to vibrate.

Alec stopped walking and summoned his bow and arrows.

“Alec, what are you doing, we don’t have time to stop,” Jace said

“Keep going, we have to save the cup, I’ll keep your back.” Jace opens his mouth to protest, but Alec cuts him off. “The fate of the Downworld is at stake, I’ll be fine.”

Jace nods, and they walk off, leaving Alec alone in the maze. Alec stands still listening to the demons come closer and closer. He can feel the sweat dripping down his neck, the pipes letting off heat in the already warm summer night. He readied his arrow as the sounds got closer, and let it fly as the door opened.

The demon disintegrated, on the spot, and the second one after did too. There was silence as Alec readied his next arrow, but one arrow wasn’t enough as 15 demons crashed through the door.

Alec got his seraph blade and stabbed the closest one, twisting it through its chest. Arrows flew as he started to pick them off, but they cut in closer and closer, their rotten smell overwhelming his senses. 

They backed him against the wall and Alec stabbed one with an arrow, killing two as it pierced their skin. Alec kept fighting until there was one left, the biggest. He stabbed at it, but it was too fast, and it clawed him.

Alec felt warm blood drip into his eye and a white-hot pain across his face as he stumbled, blindly swinging with his seraph blade. He heard a screech as it went down, but he was too distracted with the fact that he couldn’t see. 

He activated his iratze, which did little in the beginning. As time went by in the pipes, he felt the tight pull of skin knotting together, but the iratze wasn’t enough to make up for the fact that he couldn’t see out of his right eye. A warlock would have to heal him.

Alec knew he couldn’t just leave, his parabatai still needed him. He wandered deeper into the maze, relying on his hearing to guide him. At last, he heard a familiar voice, and stumbled into a room to find Luke trying to call someone.

“Alec, what happened?” Luke quickly walked over to Alec, who just about collapsed in Luke’s arms when he grabbed him. Since his parents went away, Luke and Hodge have been the closest thing to a parent Alec has.

“You know, some demons; it doesn’t matter I’ll just get Magnus to do it,” Alec said.

Luke pulled back and nodded. “Well, I know where Clary is, I heard her a couple rooms that way.” With that, Luke and Alec were on their way, walking through the maze as Alec got dizzier and dizzier.

The last door they opened contained an empty room, except for Clary wielding a seraph blade, ready to attack.

“Put that down, we’re not going to hurt you, and it’s not like you could hurt us anyway,” Alec groaned. He just wanted to go into the warm embrace of his boyfriend, get away from the overbearing heat of New York. 

Clary stared at them cautiously, then dropped her blade.

“Alec, you’re eye,” she screamed. She ran over to him and tried to touch his face, but Alec jerked away.

“Clary, I’m fine, do you still have the cup?”

She nodded.

“Then I’m going, get us out of here.” 

Luke led the way, and Alec slowly walked back to Brooklyn by himself. He stumbled into the apartment at around 3 am.

He walked to the couch, and was surprised by the sight of Magnus asleep with a book open on his chest, he had fallen asleep waiting up for Alec. 

Alec’s soft chuckle was what woke Magnus up, and Magnus’s face changed to horror as he saw Alec’s face.

“Alexander!” Magnus reprimanded. Magnus lifted his hands, and the pain in Alec’s head immediately went away. He groaned in relief as he blinked and his sight returned. 

“Did you walk here alone?” 

Alec nodded.

Magnus stoop up and walked to Alec, cupping his face in his hands. “Never do that again darling, you could have been hurt even more, just call me and I’ll gladly make a portal.”

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’s face. “I was at a mundane police station, you couldn’t have created a portal, you’ve never been there.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’ve had to rescue many downworlders, there is still a lot you don’t know about me Alexander.”

“And now that I’m home and can sleep, I plan to find out everything.” Alec walked away, but stopped when Magnus just stood there with a small smile on his face.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. Did he do something wrong in wanting to know more about Magnus, was Magnus not comfortable with what he said.

“I’m perfectly fine, my dear Alexander, I just didn’t know you referred to this place as your home.”

Alec blushed, and mumbled, “Oh.” He looked around, at the coffee machine he made Magnus get because he felt bad about Magnus stealing coffee; at the couch Magnus saved that doesn’t match the rest of the furniture but Alec thinks it is the comfiest couch; at the scratch in the floor because Alec saw a spider and got so surprised that he fell over and onto Magnus. He realized that this was his home, and it was a thousand times better than the cold institute.

“This is my home, if you’re okay with that?” Magnus nodded earnestly. Alec beamed and walked over to him, picking him up and swinging him around.

“Then lets go to sleep, because I am about to collapse.”

Magnus giggled and kissed his nose, “Okay Prince Charming.”

And they were happy, and they were going to make sure it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, i read every single comment and love them all. Seriously, comments are what motivate me to write. If y'all want to see a cute one-shot set in this verse then comment now cause the series is almost done and i love writing one shots.


End file.
